Carousel
by Yoko Fujioka
Summary: shounen-ai oneshot. Tala and Kai go on a date one hot summers day, when one certain ride catches Kai's eye. Dedicated to lovelysinner7 and khooxp!


** i wrote this down a couple of days ago, but i only just had the chance to type it out, as we just had a huge heat wave and i wasn't allowed to use the computer. *pouts***

**Disclaimer: still own nothing, both Tala and Kai belong to Takao Aoki-sensei and always will...or at least until i rukle the world! *laughs evilly***

**yeah...in case you couldn't guess, i had sugar mixed with crack for breakfast this morning, or something. =.=**

**anyway, i would like to thank lovelysinner7 and Khooxp for their support, i couldn't have done this without them! TT^TT**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Panting, Kai wiped his brow for the millionth time that day. It was hot, to say the least, and Kai couldn't help but wonder why today of all days, Tala had chosen to take him on an date, and at an outside amusement park, no less.

_'It has to be at least 43 degrees Celsius outside!' _Kai thought groaning as he wondered how much longer Tala was going to take to get here.

Contemplating leaving, Kai turned when he heard a familiar voice call out his name excitedly.

"Sorry I'm late, shall we go?" Tala said planting a kiss on the others cheek.

Blushing, Kai glared lightly. Tala knew he hated public affection, and always seemed to make a point of doing just that just to annoy him.

However, Kai never could stay mad at Tala for long, so, with an heavy sigh, he gave the redhead a kiss back and followed him from ride to ride.

Then, one ride in particular caught his eye.

Pouting when he saw his boyfriend was looking the other way, Kai began to pull on the older boys sleeve like a small child until Tala turned, a look of surprise on his face as the normally emotionless boy pulled him towards the nearest ride, an obviously well-loved carousel that had chipping, washed out paint that Tala guessed had once been beautifully painted in vivid, colorful paint.

Handing the attendant two tickets, Tala soon joined Kai on the ride, his black horse parallel with Kai's white one.

The cheesy music began, slowly at first but picking up speed, and Tala couldn't help but indulge in his childish nature and laugh like it was the end of the world.

Kai was quieter, but Tala could tell by the look on his face that he was happy and in awe of the enchanting music that seemed to almost lull him to sleep right where he sat.

It ended too soon, and although Tala felt embarrassed about riding such a childish thing, that feeling melted the second he saw the enchanted look on Kai's face, almost like he had been put under a spell or something.

Tala knew moments like this were rare, so, motioning for his lover to stay put, he got up, gave the attendant another two tickets and walked back to his spot, smiling at the bluenette, who blushed but smiled back happily.

When they finally ran out of tickets, they were given one last ride, as the attendant seemed to realize how happy the young couple looked, but soon had to force them to leave.

Jumping off, Kai tried to get the circulation in his legs and then stretched, catching a glimpse of the sky, he gasped.

The once clear blue sky was now joined by shades of pink, orange and purple, as well as a shade of blue so dark it was almost black seeping in through the corners.

Smiling at one another, the two boys began to walk out hand in hand.

They hadn't gotten any souvenirs like first thought, but both had an unspoken feeling that the memory of today would last longer than anything they could have bought.

* * *

The next day, Kai saw the same carousel on the news.

Apparently, there had been plans to tear it down, but, because of the sudden popularity recently, the plans had changed.

Now, the ride was not only going to be kept, but repainted, so that it would look the same way it did when it was built those many years ago.

Turning off the T.V, Kai couldn't help but smile.

The memories from yesterdays date…he had a feeling they wouldn't be the last.

* * *

**was the ending too cheesy? =.=**

**anyway, please leave a review, please and thank you! :) *bows***


End file.
